The Strange Neighbors
by Gothica13
Summary: A young boy name Tommy has neighbors across the street who are very weird to him. A general story of how his new neighbors are and how he comforts them. RaeBB


FIRST PERSON VEIW OF THE FROM A BOY OF TEN WITNESSING THE FAMOUS COUPLE ON THE LANE……

They moved in when I was five, on the corner of the road in the big Victorian house, which used to be a friendly light yellow color, but they painted it blue, which scared me because I thought blue on a house meant it was haunted at the time. I used to ride my bike on the sidewalk but would always ride on the street when I got near that house. I heard those people were different color skin then I was, I mean WAY different, which supported my theory that the house was haunted.

When they moved in I heard they had kids, one, a four-year-old boy and the other one was in the mother's stomach at the time when they moved in. Two months later, my mother said it was a girl, and that we should welcome the baby by going over there, but I was scared because I thought it was haunted.

The mother is a writer who stays home and attends the kids; the father is on a special police force, he's not a policeman, but he still fights crime. A kid dared me once when I was eight to go over there and look in the window, I didn't want to but I did to prove I wasn't a scary-cat. I tiptoed to the main window and look in, in the inside the house looked normal, until I saw them.

The woman had gray skin, with this wild purple hair, whom was holding a girl toddler who looked like her but had greener hair. The man had light green skin with darker green hair; I thought they _were_ monsters. I looked another second and ran away, telling my mom what happened that night

"They're different," She said. "But nothing is wrong with them, they are just a nice couple who came from a complicated past and just want to live in peace. They don't need a little boy spying on them." She said, and kissed me goodnight as I crawl into bed.

It wasn't until I was nine when I knocked on their door and asked if I could borrow a cup of sugar, the woman invited me in and went to the kitchen. I looked around and notice pictures of them and their kids, some of the pictures had a girl with a purple outfit and orange hair, a boy with black hair and a cape, and a robot who had a human face. Their youngest one came in the room and started playing with the blocks. Then the woman came back and handed me their sugar bag.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked the lady.

"Sure." She said.

"What's your name?"

"Raven." She said. "And this is Cleopatra." She said holding up her toddler.

"Are you monsters?" I foolishly asked. The woman giggled, and she sat down, almost as if she prepared for this.

"No, I'm just a nice demon." She said, knowing that answer wasn't better then the first.

"Is your husband a monster?" I asked again.

"No, he has something wrong with his skin, but he is a shape shifter." She said. "That means he can turn into any animal he wants."

"Do you have powers?"

"Of course, I have telekinesis. Cleopatra here hasn't developed her power, but Anthony, my son, can lift small objects, like I can, though they are bigger." She said. "Were you the boy who was watching us through the window during the summer?"

I was stunned, how could she know that? They all acted as if they didn't see me, but since mother taught me not to lie I had no choice.

"Yes." I said shamefully. "But how did you know that?"

"I'm a physic, I could sense a young boy was watching us through the energy I was getting outside. You were scared." She said.

"My mother said you had a complicated past. What does that mean?" I asked, she picked up her youngest and sat back in the chair.

"I was born from another world, and I had a really bad father, my mother sent me to this world where I made friends and joined a team that fights crime. My husband was born in Africa and developed a disease, his parents gave him a cure but in exchange he turned green and had the ability to turn into any animal." She said gracefully. "I met him on the team I was on, we grew up, and we dated, then we got married and I got pregnant with Anthony. When Anthony was four, we decided to move because the other team members got married too. So we moved here."

"What's your husband's name?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a silly name. His real name is Garfield."

"Like the cat?!"

"Yes, but I call him Beast Boy, because that was his name on the team."

I notice her clothes look like they came from the Renaissance; I was too busy looking at her skin and hair that I didn't know she dressed so plain.

"Why are you wearing Renaissance clothes?" I asked. She had on a brown wavy long skirt with a white top that the sleeves curve on the edge, with her medieval necklaces and pointy boots, and topped it with a white cape.

"This is what I wore on my home planet." She said. But I still doubted it. It was all too weird, I knew she was nice and they looked like a normal family, but they weren't, they were too weird, or I was just too normal for them.

I left the house, thinking I insulted her, but she didn't seem to mind my questions. I occasionally stopped by her house if I had some more questions about them like 'why did you name your children Cleopatra and Anthony?'

"Because that is my favorite love story." She would say. Or 'Did you kill anyone on your team'.

"Only the bad guys." She would reply.

One night, I was sleeping in my room when I heard a noise outside. I got out and went to go check from my window, there was a strange light coming from the Logan's house (I asked for her last name one time). I heard screaming and crying and lots of blasting light came from the house, in fact I saw a number of neighbors turning on their light and watching from outside. It quiet down in the morning, and most of the neighborhood went to check with them. I went up to the door by myself when the neighbors weren't there. The husband opened the door.

"You must Tommy (My name)." He said. "Raven talks a lot about you."

"What happened last night? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Tommy, Raven has told you about her, how she is physic and came from a different world." He started off. "But there is a problem with her powers, she can't show extreme emotion or her powers would go off by themselves. She usually can take care of her powers by meditating but…….." He paused. "Her dad……." He had a tear in his eye, but he wiped it away. "Her father would sometimes get in her mind and try to control her, and she can't control her powers." He said. "And that's what happened last night. She's weak right now."

"Can I see her?" I asked with concern.

"Of course, she's upstairs, take a left, it's the third door down." And he let me in. I went upstairs and opened the door. It was a dark room inside if it was night, but the window was opened.

She was lying on the bed with a wet towel on her forehead. She kept sweating and I saw she was tied to the bed. Then she opened her eyes, or she open two more eyes that were red and was kicking and screaming to get out. I ran out of the room, it was that moment that I understood the family that they had to live with this in their life. I said good-bye to Beast Boy and walked out.

Most kids don't grow up and learn about 'different' people until they're in middle school, but I learned it when I was ten, the year that I changed forever.

-END


End file.
